


A kiss more valuable than the first one

by AnimeBookAddict



Category: Noragami
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBookAddict/pseuds/AnimeBookAddict
Summary: What if the day they spent at Capyper Land had ended differently?





	A kiss more valuable than the first one

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes (spelling/grammar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami.

When Yato had asked her to spend the day together with him and Yukine because he had made some extra money, it was obvious that Hiyori could do nothing but accept. Though, if she had known of what awaited her, maybe it would’ve been better to decline his invitation.

She would have been fine with anything Yato had in mind of doing but why did he have to take her to this place? The place where she lost her first kiss, while watching the Capyper Parade, to Fujisaki, a boy she didn’t like in a romantic way. 

During the months she spent with Yato, she slowly started to realize that she liked him as something more than a friend. Not knowing what to do, she hid the fact and just acted like everything was normal. However, she, somewhere in the back of her mind, had hoped that Yato would have been the one she gave her first kiss to, and Fujisaki had taken that chance away.

She knew that he couldn’t have known about her crush but the fact remains that he took her first kiss, the kiss she had reserved for Yato.

So when Yato took her to Capyper Land, it was no surprise that she thought back to the events that took place just a few weeks ago and suddenly wanted to go back home. Then she thought about Yato and how he wanted to come to this place for so long, so she decided to just push those thoughts about the parade to the back of her mind and try to enjoy the day ahead.

The day started out fine. They did what anyone would do in a theme park: ride the attractions, buy too many things in the giftshop and so on. They even met Ebisu, though, after spending some time with him, they lost sight of him again. Everything was fine, except for the rides that malfunctioned due to Kofuku.

This was until Yato took her and Yukine’s hands to drag them to the Capyper Parade.

She wanted to avoid the parade. While being dragged to the parade by Yato, the events that happened there only a couple of weeks ago which she had pushed to the back of her mind, came rushing back to her at lightning speed.

She needed a tactic to avoid the parade but she couldn’t think of anything, so she did the first thing that came to mind: she grabbed onto a pole that stood to the side of them.

Yato tried to get her to let go and yelled for Yukine to help him, not noticing there was a crowd starting to form around them, wanting to know what was going on.

After some yelling and pulling, Hiyori gave in and went with Yato to go look at the parade. Though, you could tell by her slumped shoulders and her way of walking that she wasn’t looking forward to it.

When the parade started, Yato was so happy he was almost jumping up and down from excitement. He, at first, didn’t even notice that Hiyori wasn’t her usually cheery self, so absorbed he was with the parade. When, after some time, he had calmed down a little and looked to his right to look at Hiyori, he saw that she wasn’t enjoying herself. On the contrary, she even looked sad.

“I did it again, didn’t I?” Yato asked, already knowing the answer.

Hiyori didn’t respond to him. She merely looked down at the ground while Yato began feeling sadder by the second.

“Let’s go home. I see that you aren’t really into it.” He said, his voice allowing her to hear how sorry he was. “Sorry for forcing you to come with me.”

After saying this he started to walk away but was suddenly pulled back by something. 

Looking back, he saw that Hiyori had grabbed him by the hand.

“W – Wait.” She said.

He was looking at her, wanting to hear what she was going to say.

“I really wanted to come with you.” She said while looking down at their hands. “I want to be together a little longer! I want to spend more time with you!”

Yato’s eyes widened. She wanted to be with him longer?

“You say such pleasing things, Hiyori.” While saying this, he changed the position of their hands so that now, he was holding her hand in his. “But how much faith should I put in those words?”

His voice was lower and calmer than usual while his blue eyes pierced her pink ones, just before placing a kiss on her hand.

They stayed like that for a moment, Hiyori looking at him like the world around them didn’t exist, not noticing the fireworks that were going off in the sky above them.

She couldn’t believe that it was Yato that made the first move. 

Ever so slowly, he lifted his head and brought himself closer to Hiyori, their lips almost touching, still looking in each other’s eyes. When he saw that she wasn’t going to object, he closed the small gap that was still present and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle and tender kiss.

After just a few seconds, they parted. He looked at her, wanting to know how she would react. She looked at him and the only thing he saw was a small but satisfied smile, while a blush covered her cheeks. Feeling happy, he leaned in again and rested his forehead against hers.

They stayed like that for a few little moments until everything went haywire, due to Kofuku opening a vent.

Later that evening, when everything was settled and everyone had calmed down, Hiyori went home. Once she was back home and up in her room, she started to think of everything that had happened that day.

If she had known that he was going to take her to Capyper Land, she would have turned down his invitation. Though, if she had done that than she wouldn’t have been kissed by Yato during the parade.

Thinking of it that way, she had to admit that the parade wasn’t as bad as she had thought. Yeah, she had her first kiss taken there by a boy she didn’t like romantically but it was also the place where Yato had kissed her. 

It may not have been her first kiss but it was a kiss that had more value than her first. 

Why? Because it was her first kiss with Yato.


End file.
